


Late to Lunch

by BBTwo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, Multi, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo
Summary: Naegi has two hands.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Late to Lunch

Naegi was nonchalantly swinging his arms from side to side while walking down the hall with Togami and Kirigiri. The silence was eating at him —‘ _was this supposed to be the time one would show some sort of public display of affection?_ ’ Togami questioned.

Togami sees an opportunity and takes it, he puts Naegi’s hand into his own. He already knows Kirigiri knows his true intention, there is no hiding anything from her. However, maybe he can fool Naegi. Naegi made a flustered sound and loosened his hand unintentionally. Togami squeezed it tighter so he wouldn’t escape his grip.

“Togami? Are you… holding my hand?” Naegi said. Anybody could read him like a book. His cheeks are flushed pink, with a tint of red. There is some sweat beading down from his forehead, as he smiles awkwardly, and eyes darting from his hand, to Togami, and the floor. 

“It’s not holding your hand per se, I’m leading you so you don’t get lost like a child,” Togami replies. 

“A child?” Naegi repeats as he awkwardly scratches his head with his free arm and hand. “I-I think I know my way to class Togami,”. Naegi honestly didn’t know how to react- ‘ _Did Togami really just hold my hand on purpose?_ ’. Kirigiri pulled him out of his thoughts as she gripped her hand on his biceps like she was holding his hand too. 

“You never know with people like _you_ ,” Togami says. “Anyways, be grateful, it’s not every day a Togami holds someone's hand”. Naegi started laughing. “W-What, What’s so funny?” Togami asks as his face starts to blush.

“What are people like _him_?” Kirigiri asks with a smirk. “Your boyfriend?” 

“Don’t say it so loudly!” Togami says with panic. 

“Everybody already knows we’re dating. Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Kirigiri states.

“It’s just embarrassing, okay? It’s like if I were caught at a mall or something,” Togami said in a huff. Kirigiri rolls her eyes.

“Okay, that settles it, our next date together is at a mall!” Naegi says. 

“Why do you make me suffer like this?” Togami says. 

“Because I love you, and I want you to see that it’s okay to do normal things,” he reassured.

“Besides, look around us,” Kirigiri interjected. A steady stream of students are on their way to the next block in their schedules, nobody passes a second glance at the trio. Naegi got up on his tippy-toes and gave Togami a kiss on the cheek, which brought out more red on Togami’s face.

“C’mon, if we don't hurry up my favorite sandwich will sell out,” Naegi said. Kirigiri slid her hand down so Naegi could swing his arms again, and the three of them hurried to eat lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fic on a drawing I made but it won't embed so here is the link: https://flic.kr/p/2ku9qfz


End file.
